


雪吻番外一

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻番外一

不断有信息素从毛金硕珍的孔钻出，而颈后的腺体像燃烧着的火炉，甜腻的味道溢满狭小的浴室，金硕珍紧闭双眼，修长的双腿绞在一起，手指无力抓挠着墙壁，从脚尖到头顶被刷上一层深粉色，汗水打湿的发丝黏在两颊。光洁的额上冒出的薄汗凝成一滴滴落至锁骨的凹陷处，下身被液体润湿，信息素的味道越来越浓，金硕珍却不敢打开浴室门——田柾国在外面，一个气血方强的Alpha，一旦泄露一点便会勾起他的欲望，纵然相信田柾国，金硕珍也不敢冒险。  
金硕珍绝望地想起，抑制剂已经吃完了，现在这个时间，药店早已关门，眼下，他只能困在浴室里默默承受来势汹汹的发情期。他的下身已经流出了无数液体，意识也渐渐模糊，一丝不挂却全身发烫，他后背紧贴光滑的墙壁慢慢地瘫坐在大理石地面上。  
“阿珍！阿珍！” 田柾国到底还是闻到了黑糖牛奶的味道，什么都没想就打开门冲进浴室，一开门田柾国就后悔了，太浓了，金硕珍的信息素味道太浓了，争先恐后地闯入田柾国的呼吸道，omega天生的诱惑本来就会让alpha发狂，何况田柾国还对金硕珍有着深深的爱意，面对此时浑身赤裸，面色潮红，双眼迷蒙，情不自禁开始扭动地金硕珍，田柾国也开始控制不住了，他体内Alpha的本能开始占据上风，他想抚摸金硕珍的肌肤，想要占据金硕珍的身体，用自己的气息填满他，他想让他渴求地呻吟，他想侵犯到金硕珍身体的深处，在那里留下他的标记，可是残留的理智提醒着他，不行，如果他那样做了，金硕珍永远不会原谅自己。  
金硕珍前面的性器已经挺立的笔直，后穴正不断地紧缩又打开，肌肤变得敏感炙热，眼神充满了渴望，不断涌起的欲望正折磨着他。田柾国看着就心疼，他打了自己一巴掌让自己清醒，只要给金硕珍临时标记就好了，就可以暂时缓解金硕珍的痛苦，明天再去买抑制剂，田柾国缓缓地走向前，俯身抱起金硕珍，难以克制的冲动不断地冲击着他，想要把怀里的人揉进自己的骨血里去，融为一体，不分彼此，田柾国咬紧牙关，将金硕珍抱回了卧室的床上，金硕珍身体无意识地磨蹭着床单，床单已被他身下润湿，他甚至已经开始发出细碎的呻吟，浑身的燥热难耐让金硕珍眼角已经渗出泪水：“ 救救我....救救我.....”  
金硕珍脸色泛红，眼睛中蒙上了迷雾一样的水汽，还有勾引人的媚态，更加甜美的味道扑面而来，瞬间冲击了田柾国，他高估了自己的自控力，终究是年轻力壮的alpha，无法抵抗omega的吸引，理智终于彻底离开了他，他整个人重重地压在金硕珍的身上，甩脱身上的衬衫，抽开皮带，用力地拽下西裤跟内裤，巨大的勃起弹跳而出，带着强势和浓郁的性欲，贴近金硕珍，金硕珍本能地伸手，牢牢地缠住他的脖子，胸口抬起，上半身紧紧地贴在田柾国胸前，双腿也攀上了田柾国的腰，湿漉漉地下身磨蹭着田柾国的硕大性器。  
田柾国叹息一声，俯下身，深深地吻住金硕珍，吸吮着他的嘴唇，两人的舌头用力地缠绕着，金硕珍脑袋仿佛一锅浆糊一样，无法思考，他感觉一个柔软的嘴唇一点点地从自己的唇，摩挲到脖颈，再贴着自己的肌肤一路向下，金硕珍有些茫然地感受着这种温柔的触感，他伸手将那个人脸勾到自己面前，轻轻地蹭着，田柾国一只手搂住金硕珍的细腰，让他们的肌肤相贴，另一只手抚摸过金硕珍的小腹，然后伸向大腿根，用力掰开，金硕珍的小穴一张一收，田柾国按耐不住，带着侵略的气息和冲刺的力道，进入了金硕珍早已准备好的小穴，被撑开的疼痛和被填满的快乐同时袭来，如洪水般淹没了金硕珍，他放开自己的腿，转而缠上田柾国的腰，手，搂上田柾国的脖子，田柾国放肆地开始律动，狠狠地插入，又狠狠地抽出，金硕珍不住地呻吟，檀香味和黑糖牛奶味交融，催生出最迷乱的气息，一下一下勾动着两个人的神经，田柾国俯下身，摆动精壮的腰，猛烈地进出那个对他张开的小穴，伴随着一次又一次强力而又彻底的入侵，顶弄得金硕珍整个人都随着他的节奏摇摆，田柾国将金硕珍的乳头含进了嘴里，在唇齿间碾磨，轻轻地啃咬，又舔弄安慰，金硕珍被他刺激得再次尖叫，快感一波一波地袭来，冲刷地金硕珍整个下肢都酸软了，腰肢更是化作一滩春水，任由田柾国摆布。田柾国的腰上动的更加用力，频率也在加快，往金硕珍更深处冲去，顺手握住金硕珍的性器，快速撸动，最后手里的性器喷射出滚烫的液体，金硕珍后穴狠狠地收紧，田柾国开始有点把持不住，更加强烈地顶弄，深深地捅进金硕珍身体的深处，将性器牢牢固定在金硕珍的身体内，田柾国按住了想要逃离的金硕珍的腰，一股一股的射精，持续了大约十几次，才慢慢平息了下来，强烈的刺激让田柾国陷入了昏暗，慢慢地失去了意识.....  
待田柾国醒来之后，他习惯性的摸向身旁的位置，却是空空如也，“阿珍....” 没有人回应，待田柾国视线恢复清楚，他发现他并不在之前的和金硕珍一起住的那个屋子，他这才想起来，他早已经搬出来了，那天晚上他并没有和金硕珍做到那一步，他及时恢复了理智，而刚刚，只不过是他无数个夜里，最常做的一个梦。  
“又要洗内裤...” 田柾国无奈地脱下满是精液的内裤，这时床边的手机响起，他看了看，是金硕珍发来的消息：“小国，今天我去医院做检查了，我怀孕了！！”  
过了半个小时，金硕珍收到了田柾国的回复：“ 阿珍，恭喜你！泰亨哥一定很高兴，虽然你的身体恢复得不错，但也不能掉以轻心，等我这边的工作结束了，回去后我再过去看你。”  
就算不能成为与你牵手的那个人，我也希望在你以后的人生里，一直守护着你......


End file.
